Soundwave (IDW)
Summary An outlier with extremely powerful hearing and limited telepathic capabilities, Soundwave's unusual powers made him a freak and an outcast in the stifling days of functionist Cybertron. But after finding a mentor in Ravage, Soundwave's aspirations saw him join up with Megatron's Decepticon movement, dreaming of a Cybertron where every Cybertronian could stand as true equals. In this new role, Soundwave remained a loyal Decepticon for millennia—making one increasingly dubious compromise after the next—until after the end of the Great War, when Megatron, the 'bot who had led him down this path, saw the error of his own ways and defected to the Autobots. Shattered by this betrayal, Soundwave fell in with the ambitious warlord Galvatron in a new bid to return the Decepticon cause back to its roots: a pacifistic faction advocating for equality amongst Cybertronians. But Galvatron's own bloodlust precluded any hope of true peace, and when the uneasy alliance fell apart Soundwave did the unthinkable: joining forces with Optimus Prime. Refusing to formally join the Autobot cause, Soundwave continues to proudly wear his purple Decepticon insignia, a badge of honor that, to some, marks him as the last true Decepticon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Soundwave Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Over 4,000,000 years old Classification: Decepticon, Communications Officer, Outlier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Like all Cybertronians, Soundwave has enhanced senses. However, his senses, especially hearing, are amplified to a far greater extent. Soundwave can hear the thoughts of those around him, and can hear certain things from millions of miles away), Large Size (Type 1), Sound Manipulation (Soundwave has used his control of sound to cause humans extreme physical and mental pain. It is likely he can perform this act on other Cybertronians as well), Energy Manipulation, Telepathy (Due to his enhanced hearing, Soundwave can read the thoughts of those in his immediate vicinity. He is far more attuned to his Mini-cons however, having the ability to notice their conditions even if they were light-years apart), Weapon Mastery, Flight, Martial Arts Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Size Manipulation (On Earth, Soundwave turned into a micro-cassette player), Transformation (Into a Cybertronian truck, a Jeep, or A micro-cassette player), Precognition, Resistance to Sound Manipulation (Soundwave is immune to Frenzy's sonic vibrations), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Far stronger than Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. Was able to stalemate Shockwave with the help of his Minicons) Speed: Subsonic movement speed with Relativistic+ reaction/fighting speed (Kept up with Shockwave) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal Durability: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Traded blows with Shockwave) Stamina: Nigh-limitless. Like most Cybertronians, Soundwave cannot tire physically. Range: With his weapons, several hundreds of meters. With telepathy, hundreds of light-years Standard Equipment: *Laser Rifle *Shoulder-mounted rocket launcher *'Laserbeak' Laserbeak is a Mini-con that turns from a bird to a cassette. His powers include: Flight, Heat Manipulation, Transformation (Into a cassette), Enhanced Senses, and Size Manipulation *'Buzzsaw' Buzzsaw is a Mini-con that turns from a bird to a cassette. His powers include: Flight, Transformation (Into a cassette), Enhanced Senses, and Size Manipulation *'Rumble' Rumble is a Mini-con that turns from a small Cybertronian into a cassette, a motorcycle, or a mini-tank. His powers include: Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Transformation (Into a cassette, motorcycle, tank), and Vibration Manipulation (Using his piledrivers, Rumble can generate cracks in the ground) *'Frenzy' Frenzy is the twin brother of Rumble. His powers include: Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Transformation (Into a cassette, motorcycle, tank), Sound Manipulation, Limited Mind Manipulation and Illusion Creation (Frenzy's constant sonic vibrations can make anything around him to experience nightmare and delusions. No one is immune to it, except Soundwave.) *'Ravage' Ravage is a Mini-con who turns from a cat to a cassette. His powers include: Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, and Transformation (Into a cassette) Intelligence: Genius. Soundwave possesses knowledge of almost everyone he's ever met. Every time he reads someone's mind, he retains personal information he can later use against them. In addition, he is a technological master. He can hack virtually anything and also is adept in weapons and combat. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'"Psychic Scream"' As the Cybertronians regrouped in preparation for the final showdown with Unicron, Soundwave was part of a smaller group that travelled to Mount Rushmore as envoys to de-escalate a conflict between the Colonist Soldiers and the Dinobot. When Soundwave discovered that Flint's anger at the situation was due to the death of his friend Mainframe—who had been stepped on by Gimlet during the scuffle—Soundwave's grief finally overwhelmed him, and the Decepticon released a psychic "scream" that overwhelmed the nation, disrupting electronics as far away as Los Angeles. The raw feelings and memories encoded within the scream, however, finally proved to a doubting humanity that Cybertronians were as "real" as any human, and with this in mind Soundwave was part of the group of heroes and villains that atteneded a meeting within Trypticon to discuss their battle plan. *'"Operation: Absolution"' As the Maximal swarms descended on Earth, Soundwave remained at Mount Rushmore with Jetfire and the Aerialbots to put his stage of the plan into motion. As Optimus Prime plunged into the black hole that made up the heart of Unicron, Jetfire remotely linked the Enigma of Combination that Soundwave had saved from Cybertron's destruction into the "Earth Enigma" that Superion embodied and Stardrive's Dire Wraith magic. As Superion and Victorion vanquished Monstructor, Prime began his final battle with Unicron's creator in infraspace and Soundwave unleashed the second and final phase of his plan: using the Enigma's power to combine the minds and souls of all living beings, amplifying its reach with his own telepathic powers, Soundwave was able to breach the barrier between the living and the dead, uniting the souls of all those who had died in the war against Unicron and more and beaming their faith—and his own—to Optimus. As the spirits of the dead united, Soundwave's body crumbled away with his last words: "Operation: Absolution." Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformers Category:Decepticons Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:IDW Publishing Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicles Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Gun Users Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Self-Sustenance Users